Kidnapped
by realornotreal22
Summary: Booth and Tempe's son has been kidnapped. What lengths will they go to to get him back safely? BB No spoilers AJ later if fans wish for me to continue.
1. Prologue

All right, so I've been having severe writers block with my other stories at the moment, it might have something to do with getting basically no reviews, but oh well. I had this thought in my head and I thought I'd share. Parker is 17, and lives with the Booths, Kylie is 11, Michael is 7, and Stephanie is 3. I'm just gonna write and see how this goes. If you're interested, I have two other Bones stories "Maybe Christmas isn't so bad" and "I Want You". If you read 24 fics, I've got a oneshot called "Hate Me" and a story called "Love Moves in Mysterious Ways". I need some love if I'm ever gonna be able to finish those. Thanks!

Disclaimer: Only own the characters I came up with and the plot.

"Mom!"

Kylie Booth walked purposefully into the lab of the Jeffersonian, searching for her mother. Stopping in front of the platform, she raised her voice another level, hoping that her mother would suddenly appear; instead, her Aunt Angela hurriedly made her way down the stairs.

"Kylie? Honey, what're you doing here? Where's your Daddy?"

"Auntie Angela! Do you know where my mom is?"

"Um…she was in Cam's office the last time I checked. Sweetie, what's wrong? Where's your brother? Where's your dad?"

Just then, Temperance Booth emerged from the direction of Cam's office. She was greatly immersed in an autopsy report on their recent murder victim.

"Mom!"

Temperance's head snapped up, her facial expression changing from intent focus to confused in a matter of milliseconds. She shut the file and quickly made her way to her daughter.

"Kylie, what are you doing here? Where's Michael? And where's your father?"

"I don't know! I walked over to his elementary school to pick him up and wait for dad, but when I got there some of the moms said that someone in a big black car picked him up already. I figured that it was dad in his FBI car. How come he didn't wait for me?! I had to walk _all _the way down here! I know you said that I should never go _anywhere_ by myself, but I had no where to go! Don't be mad, I didn't have a phone so I couldn't call you or daddy or anyone else."

"Honey, I 'm not mad at you. Why would Seeley pick up Michael, but leave you behind? He knows that he needs to pick you up as well…" Tempe sighed and took her cell phone out of her lab coat. "I'll call him."

She flipped open her phone and held down the number two for speed dial.

"Bones! Bones!"

A black blur sped passed them and skidded to a halt once he realized his mistake. He rushed over to them and gently grabbed her shoulders.

"They're here, right? Please tell me they're here! I dunno what-

He broke off suddenly, noticing his daughter standing two feet away next to Angela.

"Thank God! Kylie!" He bent down and hugged his daughter to him. He pulled back quickly to look into her face.

"Don't you _ever_ do that again!" He said, his tone immediately switching from relief to anger.

"Do what?! You left me there!" Kylie argued.

"What? I didn't leave you! Kylie, I hadn't even gotten…" He trailed off, glancing around. "Wait, where's Michael?"

"You did so leave me, dad! I went over there like I was supposed to and-what?! What do you mean where's Michael? You-you picked him up!" Kylie said urgently.

"No no no…Kye, you were supposed to pick him up and wait for me. He-he has to be with you…" Seeley said very slowly.

Kylie shook her head, tears threatening to spill out of her stunning blue eyes.

"The-the moms told me that someone in a big black car picked him up before I got there…I-I thought it was you!"

The World went quiet as their eleven year old daughter began sobbing openly; collapsing into Angela's outstretched arms. Seemingly in slow motion, the parents' eyes met; Tempe's full of panic and worry, Seeley's full of both, as well as anger. Booth seemed to snap out of the reverie first and began to take action.

"Lemme call Parker. Maybe, just maybe he picked him up."

Booth whipped out his cell phone and called his son.

"Parker?"

"Oh, hi dad."

"Did you pick up your brother from school today? Please tell me you did…" Seeley pleaded.

"Um…no…was I supposed to? I'm sorry, dad, I-I really don't remember you asking me to do that…" Parker said.

There was silence on the other end. Parker began stumbling over his words, apologizing profusely, fearing his father being angry at him, not knowing the real reason for his lack of conversation.

"No…Parker…Someone picked him up." Seeley said, trying hard to keep his voice even, to prevent it from breaking with emotion.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Parker asked cautiously.

"I went over to pick up Kylie and Michael and they weren't there. Someone said that they left…I came to see if your mother picked them up and only Kylie was here. One of the mothers told her that someone in a black car picked him up and she thought it was me, so she walked to the Jeffersonian."

"What are you saying, dad? That you have no idea where my little brother is? That someone, you have no idea who, picked him up from school?" Parker asked as though speaking to a child.

"Will you do me a favor and go pick up Stephanie from nursery school? Please?"

"Yeah, yeah I'll pick her up."

"And then will you come over to the Jeffersonian and pick up Kylie and take them both home?"

Parker agreed and after they hung up, Seeley dialed Cullen's number.

"Cullen."

"Sir, its Booth."

"What's going on, Booth?" He asked, hearing Tempe's, Kylie's, and Angela's sobs in the background.

"Someone kidnapped my son."


	2. You promise?

Thank you to the few people that reviewed and those who added me to their author/story alert and favorite. It made me feel a little special D. Lol. Well, here's the next chapter! I hope that I at least keep the same amount of readers! Thanks again!

Booth snapped his phone shut and turned back to his squints and daughter.

"All right. I'm gonna head over to Michael's school and try to get more than what Kylie was told. Maybe I'll get a license plate number or at least the make of the car. There's not much to go on with just the statement 'it was a big black car'."

He sighed sadly and turned towards Kylie. She was sitting in her mothers lap, arms holding tight as though for dear life, and eyes puffy from crying incessantly.

"Kye…come here, Sweetie." Booth said, walking over to them and holding out his arms to pick her up. Hesitantly, she climbed into her father's arms and wrapped both her arms and legs around him.

"This is not your fault, do you understand me?"

Kylie bowed her head, not meeting Seeley's gaze. He placed his hand underneath her chin and gently forced her to look at him.

"It's _not _your fault Kylie Renee Booth. We don't know what happened. I will find him. Your brother is going to be fine. It is not your fault."

"I should've gotten there faster, dad. I-I was talking to my friends…If I was there, he would never have gotten into that car! I always complained about picking him up! I never went over to him right when school got out! I always waited; it's all my fault! I'm a horrible sister! I was supposed to keep him safe and take care of him for 15 minutes! And I couldn't even do that for him! It's all my fault, dad!" Kylie cried.

Seeley hugged her tightly and shook his head.

"You're a very good big sister and it's not your fault, baby. I will find who took him and he will be _fine_." Booth said into her brown, wavy locks.

Kylie lifted her head from his tear stained shirt and looked into his brown eyes.

"You promise, daddy? You promise you'll bring Michael back?"

He nodded and placed her on her feet.

"I gotta go. Parker's coming to get you and he'll take you and your sister home."

He kissed her on the top of the head and began descending the stairs.

"Booth! Wait, I'm coming with you." She turned to Angela "Will you watch Kylie until Parker gets here?"

Angela nodded and Temperance ran over to her husband.

"Bones, I really don't think you should come…"

"What? He's my son! And he's yours too, so you can't pull that 'you have a personal connection' bull shit. There is no way you're doing this with out me."

Booth opened his mouth to protest but realized there was no way he would win this fight without wasting time they didn't have so he reluctantly relented.

"Okay, let's go."

"Look, isn't there anything you can tell us besides the color of the car?"

Booth had gathered all the mothers and nannies who were present during the kidnapping and was getting absolutely no where.

"Well…I think it was an SUV." An 18 year old nanny spoke up, annoyingly popping her gum in between comments.

"No, it wasn't! It was a truck, Ashley! Are you retarded? Do you want them to be sidetracked looking for a fucking SUV when it was a truck?! God!" Her teenage friend shouted at her.

Ashley turned to her, death glare in place and began screaming in her friends' face. The yelling continued and Booth put a stop to it before it resulted in violence.

"Hey! I don't have time for this! My seven year old son is out there somewhere with only God knows who, damn it! So I'd appreciate it if you took this seriously and gave me some real information! And if you can't help me, then stop wasting my time!" Booth yelled.

The younger nannies and mothers looked scandalized and gradually shrunk away from him. Booth sighed sadly and closed his eyes, rubbing his face in frustration. When he opened them, he was surprised to see a young woman in her early twenties standing about four feet from him, holding a sleeping baby in her arms.

"It was a black F-150 with a hood over the back. It was pretty dirty, with mud stains on the wheels and bottom of the car. Uh, it was a four door with the back windows tinted. The license plate said 'EIDROGID'. He had a bumper sticker that said 'Got Dirt' and one of those window stickers of a naked woman on the back left side. Um, I think that was the only really distinctive things about it."

Booth's jaw dropped.

"I have a photographic memory. I-I hope that helps and I really hope you find your son."

Tempe walked over and hugged the girl carefully so as not to wake the sleeping child.

"Thank you. Thank you so much."

She smiled and nodded as though to say that it was nothing and turned to leave.

"Wait, did you see what happened? Do you know why he got into the car?"

Booth had finally woken up from his reverie.

"Hmmm…I'm not sure. The car door opened in front of him and I suppose the person in the car was talking to him. He didn't seem to be afraid or even really hesitant. I mean, he was for a second and then he just smiled and hopped into the car. We all just figured that it was someone he knew."

"Thank you."

She nodded and walked over to twin little girls leaning against a small car.

"We need to get this information over to the Jeffersonian." Tempe said, making her way to the car where her purse sat on the front seat. Hearing the familiar jingle of her cell, she quickly took the keys out of Booths' pocket and unlocked the door.

"Hello?"

"Missing someone, Dr. Brennan? No, wait, its Booth now isn't it? Should've known you'd marry that over zealous law lover, even with your massive protests concerning marriage. It was highly inevitable. As was conceiving his children. First you raise his son Parker from the age of 6 and now you have 3 of your own. Kylie…what a beautiful little girl she is. She's growing up so fast; looking more like you by the day. But I must say how darling little Stephanie Angela is…must be the perfect mixture of you and Seeley. I assume she got her gorgeous straight hair from him, seeing as you have wavy locks like Kylie. And I'm missing someone, aren't I? The very same child you're missing as well, am I right? Little Michael Jack Booth, the absolute mini of your husband, I see. It's amazing how alike they are, more than by just appearance. The only way I got him in my car was by telling him that I had his sisters tied up in the back; very, very like his father he is. That 'saving' gene doesn't fall very far from the tree, does it?"

"Who are you? Where's my son?" Temperance asked, trying to remain calm. Somewhere during that horribly long speech about her life and children she'd grabbed Seeley's hand and clung to it without saying a word.

"Oh, you don't know me do you? That's a shame because I know you very well. You did know me once upon a time, I'm sure. Not by name, or even by picture. Actually, you've never had any contact with me at all, although your husband has. Not much, but he has." He paused for a moment. "This small talk is no longer needed. I've given you enough already. I want five million dollars in 24 hours or you will only find parts of your son in the mail on very special occasions. I will give you specific details in the next few hours, keep your cell on."

As the phone went dead, Tempe still held it firmly to her ear, too shocked to remember to put it down. Booth gently pulled it out of her hand and held it to his ear. Hearing the dial tone, he flipped it closed, still grasping his wife's hand.

"What did he say?"

She blinked once and looked at him. She shook her head and shrugged.

"He said a lot…"

"Temperance, what does he want?" Booth asked, getting angry.

"5 million dollars in 24 hours."


	3. Revenge

Thanks to those who have reviewed and read my story. Here's the next chapter and I'll try to have another two posted before the weekend is over. In this chapter, Angela and Jack's kids are mentioned; they have four girls…so I guess Jack is sort of a Ladies Man. Lol. Amber and Hermione are twins and they're 14, Alexis is 7, and Blake is 4. So please read and review! Thanks

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Who is he, Bones? Who knows exactly what our babies look like and where they go everyday? Who knows that Michael and I have the same tendencies? Who _knows _that?"

Booth sat in a squint chair, face in his hands, searching desperately for a clue as to who had his son. The squints surrounded him, including his wife. All were searching for possibilities with the information given to Booth and Bones from the nanny at Michaels' school. Temperance pushed off the table she was leaning on and sat down next to her husband, rubbing his arm gingerly. He glanced up, tears of frustration, sadness, and anger threatening to spill over his dark brown lashes. She reached up and rubbed away the wetness with her thumbs.

"Baby, look, there isn't much we can go on with the information he gave us. We don't know him by name; that's what he told me. That's why we're trying to get everything we can off the info we're able to use. We know what the car looks like, what make it is, distinguishing marks…right now, that's our best bet."

"We have to find him, Tempe…we just-we have to." Booth said.

As she blinked away the tears that began welling up behind her eyelids, her fingers intertwined with his conveying a silent message of hope and faith between them.

"Dr. Brennan?"

She squeezed Booths' hand and turned her head towards Dr. Zachary Addy.

"Yeah, Zach?"

"The letters on the license plate spell 'dig or die' backwards."

Brennan's eyebrows narrowed in thought at Zach's words.

"And everything the woman told us had much to do with dirt. Obviously, the mud coated on the bottom of the truck _is _dirt, but also the bumper sticker saying 'Got Dirt?' Is this all intentionally correlated or does this man just have a dirt obsession?" Zach asked.

"Got Dirt? The bumper sticker said Got Dirt?"

Angela stood from her seated position next to Hodgins and strolled over to Zach at the computer. She motioned for him to get up. He stood over her as she pulled up yahoo images and typed in 'got dirt?' Immediately, the phrase was shown on numerous stickers, sweats, and other types of clothes.

"Got Dirt is the catch phrase used at Pismo Beach; where people ride their bikes or ATV's over dunes and on the beach. They sell stickers and merchandise with that phrase printed everywhere in the town just outside the actually beach."

"How'd you know that, Ange?"

"My Uncles used to take me there when I was younger. When my dad had an international trip, they would baby-sit and we often ended up there. I can't believe I didn't think of it before."

Hodgins sighed loudly, shaking his head.

"What?" Everyone asked.

"Dirt. Dig or die? Someone we know, but not by name?" He asked.

Recognition dawned on only Tempe's face.

"It's the fucking grave digger."

"No way, Hodgins. That's not what he does. He spoke to Bones directly. Just because this asshole has an obsession with Pismo Beach and dirt doesn't mean it's the grave digger."

"Come on, Booth! Think about it! Dig or die?! Dirt?! Someone that Brennan's had _no _direct contact with, but you have? He never spoke to Tempe; she never knew him personally. But you did; you were contacted, Seeley. It _is _him. Why do you think he stopped after me and Brennan? _We _beat his system. _We _pissed him off. He is not going give Michael back even if we pay the money. This is not a random kidnapping, this is revenge. He's been stalking our family for God-only-knows how long…he came after Michael because he's your son and my nephew. He's connected to all of us. He wants revenge, not money. He wants to see us suffer because we are smarter than him. He wants to prove that he's in control."

Silence greeted Jacks words and a shiver seemed to run from one body to the next.

"I don't think that's enough. Jack, where are the kids?"

"Amber and Hermione are at a friends house, Alexis is with your Mom, and Blake is still at nursery school…" Jack trailed off, looking at his watch.

"We were supposed to pick her up two hours ago!" Angela screamed. "The nursery hasn't called…she's not there, Jack. He has Blake! I know it!"

He grabbed his cell phone and dialed the number to her nursery. The room went silent aside from Angela's muffled sobs against Brennan's shoulder. After numerous rings, an answering machine finally picked up. The phone slid from Jack's hand and fell to the floor with a loud clatter. Seconds later, his knees hit the cold, hard floor as well.

"Blake…"


	4. Anger and Tears

_Authors' note: _Here's another chapter. Sorry for the delay. Please read anyway!

_Disclaimer: _I own nothing but the characters of Kylie, Michael, and Stephanie Booth and Amber and Hermione, Alexis, and Blake Hodgins.

_-- _

Both Tempe and Angela lay on the couch in Brennan's office, huddled close together and fast asleep. The girls had held each other close and cried until they were forced to succumb to sleep. Booth sat in his wife's office chair, leaning back and staring blankly at the ceiling while Jack sat across from him, face in his hands.

"What are we supposed to do, Booth?" Jack whispered, lifting his gaze from his hands to his wife and sister-in-law.

Booth rubbed his face frustratingly and fixed his gaze to the tear stained faces of the two women on the couch. He sighed sadly and shook his head.

"I dunno…For once, I just don't know…" He closed his eyes and turned his chair toward the wall.

"Fuck…" Jack cursed under his breath. "Did we have someone check out the Pismo Beach lead?"

"We have agents in the area, but there's no way in hell we can get anywhere with just that. We have no other lead, just evidence that he was there." Booth whispered.

Jack rubbed his eyes roughly to prevent the tears that threatened to pour down his cheeks from falling. He glanced at Seeley, who was back to staring blankly at the offwhite ceiling.

"Booth, do you think they're..." He stopped as Seeley looked at him. He tried again, swallowing before he did. "Do you think they're...buried...alive?"

Booth scratched his chin and Jack was surprised to see him shake his head.

"No...He told Bones that if we didn't have the money, then we would find...parts...of Michael in the mail over the next few years..."

"You don't think he'd dig them back up to do that?"

"Do you really think he'd go through that much trouble just to torture us?"

Their eyes met across the desk.

"Yes." Jack answered. "I don't see any other way out of this. We can't just follow the rules. We have to do everything we can to find them now. Because once the 24 hours are up, he won't hesitate before killing them; _if_ they're still alive, of course. He could've just as easily killed them hours ago without us knowing it and-"

Booth slammed his fist down onto the desk in front of him with a _bang, _abruptly putting an end to Hodgins' horrific tirade. Seeley shut his eyes, taking deep steadying breaths through his nose. He opened his eyes and glanced down, realizing that his fist was still clenched upon the desktop.

"_Don't_ do that. I realize the gravity of this situation and I know the statistics and chances when it comes to kidnapped children, but I don't want to hear that. I don't want you or anyone else telling me that my son and my niece are never coming back." He whispered dangerously before getting up and stalking out of the room.

Jack sighed, letting the tears fill his eyes before resting his forehead upon the cool desk. He breathed in a shaky breath, trying to regain some sort of composure. He started as his phone began to ring. His hand dove into his pocket, fumbling for the offending device. He glanced at Tempe and Angela as he flipped it open, silence resounding once more. He placed the phone to his ear and quietly whispered "Hello?" before exiting the room.

"I've heard multiple people say that Blake is the spitting image of her mother; I don't see it. I think she looks _exactly _like you, Dr. Hodgins. Those bright blue eyes and that curly, light brown hair…oh and the demeanor. She has that very same façade of fight and force when, in reality, she's frightened to death. It would be very convincing if I didn't know her as well as I do. As for Michael? Michael has that air of strong defiance and hatred about him, as though if I should decide to untie him, I would be down within seconds. I see he inherited a hefty dose of violence from both his parents. Although I do see that angry flare of righteousness imbedded within Blake. That appears to be her most drawn out quality inherited from her mother. Speaking of which, where is she? I know she has no idea that I'm on the phone with you because she would have taken it in 2 seconds and demanded I give her her daughter and nephew back immediately…"

"What do you want? I know what you want from Seeley and Temperance; you wouldn't be calling me if you didn't want something from Angela and I."

The Grave Digger chuckled softly; his horrible, breathy voice resonating throughout Jack's head. He bit down on the inside of his cheek to keep from screaming as he reluctantly listened to the mans' taunts about his family. Suddenly, Booth appeared from behind the stage and he began running toward Hodgins.

"Hey! We got a lead!" He said loudly.

Jack shook his head urgently and gestured toward the phone. Booth fell silent at once, stopping only feet from his best friend. As the other line went dead, Jack angrily shut the phone, barely resisting the urge to throw it across the room.

"What? What did he say?" Booth asked.

"He said a lot of shit." He said, swiping his card and making his way onto the stage. He plopped himself onto a chair, the anger slowly abating as his breathing began to return to normal. Booth followed and stood before him, waiting for him to expound on his vague statement.

"It was nothing of significance. He just wanted to 'call and confirm our worst fears; that our baby has been kidnapped'. And that he wants five million from us as well as you guys." Hodgins said.

"Well, that was to be expected. Is the time frame still the same?" Booth asked.

Jack nodded without looking up. His head snapped up once he remembered Booths' words while he was on the phone; "We got a lead!"

"We have a lead? Did you say we had a lead?" He asked.

"Oh shit. Yeah. We found his truck." Booth said.

"Where?"

"Deserted plot of land about 50 miles outside of the city. It's all desert. I don't think the guy counted on anyone knowing his license plate number."

"Well, what the hell are we still doing here? Lets get out there!"

"What? No, Hodgins. You gotta stay here with the girls." Booth said, turning to leave.

"Wait, what?! I _have _to go! My daughter's out there with that fucking sick bastard!"

"Which is why you need to _stay here_. You're too emotionally involved to think rationally while we're out there."

"And you're not?!" Jack yelled. "That's your son out there!"

"I'm an FBI agent, Jack. I can compartmentalize. You can't." Seeley said, turning to leave again.

"No! I'm going with you!"

Booth spun around to face him.

"No." He said firmly. "I know you want to, but I can't let you. Tell the girls where I went and I'll call you as soon as I find anything. I promise."

Jack opened his mouth to protest, but stopped when he saw the look on Booth's face. He sighed in defeat and nodded. Booth nodded as well and made his way out of the lab.

--

I hope you liked it! Sorry that it's short and has taken so long…but oh well, here's another chapter! Please please please review!! Thanks.


	5. Red Rimmed Thoughts and Desperate Plans

_Author's note: Here's another chapter. Sorry for the delay. I hope I still have people interested in this story! Please read and review, if it's not too much trouble. _

_Disclaimer: I only own the characters that I created. Fox owns everything else._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Booth quickly pulled his car into the once deserted plot of land that was now covered with cars and FBI agents. As he stopped the car just in front of the yellow caution tape, he caught a glimpse of the black F-150 in the distance. His heart thudded roughly in his chest as though it were seeking to escape the confines of his ribs. His jaw clenched tightly, his facial expression one of pure anger and gut-wrenching fear. He shut his eyes to block out the image, forcing the tears to remain at bay. _Compartmentalize_ he thought. His sudden intake of breath was sharp and shaky. He held it for a few seconds, composing himself. He shook his head roughly before opening his door and swiftly making his way to the dirt encrusted vehicle.

"What'd you find?" He asked the cop nearest him.

"A backpack, a pink shoe, several strands of light brown hair, and a copious amount of blood on the backseat. We're having forensics take samples and gather the backpack and shoe for evidence. We're also going to need to show the objects to the parents of the missing children to confirm that they belong to the children." She said in a rushed voice before hurrying off to direct the forensics team that had just arrived. It was clear that she had no idea who Booth was.

Seeley had frozen in place after the word 'blood' escaped the woman's lips. _Blood. There was blood on the seat. A _copious _amount. _He shut his eyes again as the situation began to overtake him. He took in a deep breath, refusing to breakdown. He rubbed his eyes angrily before walking purposefully toward the car that may contain the blood of his son, niece, or both. His approach grew more cautious as the distance between him and the car became almost non existent. He stopped altogether when he was within arms length of the truck. He stood still, his breathing beginning to become erratic. Before he could gather the courage to walk to the front, a coworker walked up to him, sympathetic expression in place.

"Booth, you shouldn't be here. This is hard enough as is, don't make it worse for yourself." Derek said gently before patting Booth on the shoulder.

"I have to be here. I have to find my family." He said adamantly.

Derek sighed and stepped aside reluctantly, as though he didn't approve of Booth's decision. Booth nodded in thanks before slowly making his way to the open backdoor. He gasped audibly as he took in the horrific sight. Blood stained the left side of the seat, as well as on the floor of the right side. Seeley clenched his jaw again before turning his back on the mess. He looked up towards the heavens, trying desperately to control his breathing. His eyes filled with tears as he stared at the blue sky and fluffy, white clouds. Try as he might, he couldn't come up with anything to say to "the man upstairs". He squeezed his eyes shut; images of Michael and Blake popped into his mind's eye. His fists clenched together at his sides. He didn't move as Derek approached him.

"Booth." He said hesitantly.

Seeley let his hands relax, falling limply at his sides. He took another deep breath before slowly turning to look at his coworker.

"Yeah?" He asked, trying to sound indifferent to the situation.

"I need…" He broke off and tried again, clearing his throat before doing so. "I need you to look at these…to confirm they belong to Michael and Blake."

Booth nodded obediently before following Derek away from the car. Derek sighed quietly as he led his friend away from the bloody scene. He silently prayed to God that they would find the children alive. He had met both kids previously and was quite emotionally involved himself. He reached in the front seat of the Forensics truck and pulled out two evidence bags; one much larger than the other. He placed them on the hood before turning to Booth.

"Do you recognize these?" He asked.

Seeley sighed and nodded.

"Michael's backpack…He wanted that one so bad. He had a perfectly good backpack at home, but he just _really _wanted that one. He followed us throughout the store, talking about it, before we finally broke down and bought it for him. He's had that thing for over a year now…" Booth whispered, smiling slightly at the memory.

He reached out to touch the bag, but stopped when he realized it was in an evidence bag and can't be touched. He turned his gaze to the other bag; to the one containing the small pink shoe.

"Angela bought these for Blake…ballerina shoes, she called them. Blake wears them everywhere…She-she likes to dance…" His voice broke.

Derek patted his shoulder again, feeling immense hate for the person who'd taken two very important members of Booth's family hostage.

"We're gonna find 'em, Booth." He said.

"Yeah. Yeah, I know." He rubbed his eyes roughly. "The blood-"

"We don't know whose it is." Derek cut in.

"No. That's not what I was gonna ask. Can they live with that much blood loss?" He forced out.

"Yeah. They can. The stain isn't that large. It just looks more gruesome because it's been smeared everywhere."

Seeley nodded and thanked Derek before excusing himself. He got into his car and immediately laid his head upon the steering wheel. He heard the muffled ring of his cell phone, knowing it was his wife. He didn't move, not wanting to have to explain to the woman he loves the gruesome visual that was still clouding his mind.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Michael sat on the cold ground with his shirt-covered hand pressed against his cousin's head. He whispered soothing words to her and rocked her in his arms, trying to get her mind off the pain and the blood. He lifted his hand slightly to check the wound; blood began to pool around the dime-sized whole in Blake's head. He quickly covered it, apologizing as she cried out in pain.

"It's gonna be okay, Blakie. I promise. I'm going to get us out of here." He murmured.

He glanced down at the blood on his pants, on Blake's dress, and on the floor. He remembered the amount that had spilled in the car and tried to calculate how many liters she'd already lost. He bit his lip in worry when he realized that her body couldn't take losing much more.

"Hey!" He yelled at the closed door where he knew their kidnapper was. "You have to help her! I can't make the blood stop! You did this; take her to the hospital!" He yelled at the door.

Blake whimpered quietly. Michael clenched his teeth together in anger. He watched as his baby cousin shivered next to him, bleeding to death. Tears filled his eyes as he remembered their kidnapper hitting her in the head with a gun when she'd tried to escape. He remembered catching her crumpling body before she'd fallen out of the open door. Michael began to shake with rage. He clenched his jaw to keep from shouting out again. He took a few calming breaths before taking in their surroundings. _Think like Mommy and Daddy _He thought as he glanced around the room. He noticed all the objects scattered around the dirty room, mentally categorizing them into weapons or escape tools. His father's quick thinking and his mother's intelligence kicked in as he began plotting their escape.

"I'll get us outta here." He whispered for his benefit as well as Blake's.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I hope you liked it! Please please please review! _


End file.
